The statements in this background section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Devices useful for providing forced-air are in widespread use and include any device that emits a stream of air that is of sufficient force capable to move debris from a first location on a horizontal surface such as concrete, asphalt, and the ground to a second location. Such devices include gasoline or electrically operated hand-held “leaf blowers” which are capable of causing the motion of leaves, small stones, dirt, trash and other sundry items when the air stream they emit is directed towards such debris.